1. Technical Field
Example embodiments relate to a display device, and more particularly to a display driving device included in a display device that decreases power consumption.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a resolution of a display device increases, power consumption of a display driving device, which drives a display panel, increases.
Therefore, in an electronic device such as a mobile device which operates using a battery, decreasing power consumption is very important to increase a usable time of the mobile device with the battery.
However, if a separate device for decreasing power consumption is implemented in the display driving device, a size of the display device including the display driving device increases.